Pacar Pertama Seonho
by janicekim
Summary: Seonho tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran atau jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Memang cukup banyak yang mengincarnya tapi, Seonho masih betah dengan kesendiriannya karena berteman dalam arti lebih bukan gayanya sama sekali. Lalu, bagaimana jika seorang senior meminta Seonho memberikannya kesempatan? Akankah Seonho jatuh cinta atau tetap pada pendiriannya? (GuanHo/PanWink/Seonho x Somi)
1. Chapter 1

Entah sudah berapa kali Yoo Seonho menguap sore itu.

Jika boleh jujur, dia ingin sekali pulang dan memeluk Joseph— _boneka ayamnya_ —kemudian terlelap. Masa bodo dengan perut keroncongannya yang minta diisi, dia sudah keburu mengantuk. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah kasur, selimut, dan Joseph. Bukan yang lain.

Dua jam bersama Jung _songsaennim_ dan dongengnya mengenai sejarah Korea benar-benar membuat Seonho kewalahan menahan kantuknya. Andai saja Chenle— _teman sebangkunya_ —tidak mencubiti lengannya, ia pasti sudah terlelap lima menit setelah guru tersebut mulai bercerita. Dan jika saja itu terjadi, mungkin saat ini dia sedang membersihkan toilet bersama Samuel dan Haechan.

Membayangkannya saja Seonho sudah meringis duluan. _Untung ada Chenle tadi_ , batinnya.

"Jangan tertidur dulu, _ppiyak_. Mau menabrak pilar sekolah memangnya?"

Seonho yang saat itu pandangannya tidak fokus berjengit saat pipi kanannya tercubit cukup keras. Mengerang kesal, ia segera menepis kasar tangan sang pelaku pencubitan lalu memandangnya sinis. Asli ya, _mood_ Seonho saat ini benar-benar buruk untuk diajak bercanda. Kenapa _sih_ masih ada yang cari ribut dengannya? Heran.

"Apa _sih_ , Kak?! Ganggu saja!" gerutu Seonho sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit.

"Duh, galaknya adik Kakak satu ini," bukannya jera, orang itu justru semakin menggodanya. Sambil tersenyum menyebalkan, ia mengelitiki pelan dagu Seonho. " _Utu-utu_ , sakit, ya? Sini Kakak cium biar sakitnya hilang."

"Jijik, _ish_!" erang Seonho lalu kembali menepis tangan orang tersebut. "Kakak kenapa kemari, _sih_? Sana pergi! _Hush-hush_ , aku mau pulang!"

"Adik kurang ajar kamu," orang itu tersenyum jenaka usai puas mengacak surai kelam Seonho hingga berantakan. "Kakak _'kan_ juga mau pulang."

Seonho mendengus, "Terus kenapa lewat sini, _sih_? Parkiran mobil _'kan_ di sebelah _gymnasium_."

"Kamu lupa? Kakak 'kan bawa sepeda bukannya mobil."

 _Benar juga. Padahal pagi tadi aku diboncengi dia, ya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?-_-_

"Ya, sudah sana. Nanti keburu sepeda Kakak dibawa orang lain."

"Mana ada yang berani _ngambil_ sepeda Kakak, Ho."

"Ada _kok_ satu orang."

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Seonho lagi-lagi berjengit kesakitan saat pipinya yang lain menjadi korban cubitan orang itu.

 _Anjir_ , baru juga Seonho merasa lega karena pipi kanannya mulai membaik.

Serius, _deh_. Orang ini kenapa senang sekali mencubit pipinya, _sih_? Seonho sadar dia memang gemuk di pipi sementara tubuhnya kurus kering walaupun banyak makan. Namun, bisa tidak _sih_ orang ini sehari saja tidak mencubit Seonho? Seonho _'kan_ khawatir pipinya semakin melar jika terus dicubit begini. Bisa-bisa impiannya memiliki wajah tirus tanpa lemak bayi seperti Kak Hyunbin tidak terealisasikan gara-gara orang ini.

" _Aduh_ , Kak! Lepas!"

" _Nggak_."

" _Ish_ , nanti pipiku makin melar! Lepas, _nggak_?!"

"Tetap _nggak_ ma—"

" _Guanlin_!"

Kemudian cubitan tersebut terlepas saat seseorang memanggil orang itu.

Baik Seonho maupun Guanlin— _orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu Seonho_ —langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Dan Seonho langsung tersenyum lebar saat menyadari _sosok_ yang memanggil _kakak_ nya tadi.

 _Malaikatku datang!_

.

.

 **Pacar Pertama Seonho** **  
**©janicekim—2017

 **Main Cast:** Yoo Seonho, Lai Guanlin, Jeon Somi, Park Jihoon, PD101-S2, IOI, _others_

 **Summary:** Selama 16 tahun hidupnya, Seonho tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran maupun jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Memang cukup banyak orang yang _mengincar_ nya tapi, Seonho masih betah dengan status _single happy_ -nya. Terlebih Seonho bukanlah seorang yang bisa serius kecuali saat pertandingan maupun ujian di kelas. Tentu _berhubungan_ seperti itu bukan gayanya sama sekali. Lalu, bagaimana jika salah seorang senior paling populer meminta Seonho memberikannya _kesempatan mendekat_? Akankah Seonho jatuh cinta atau tetap pada pendiriannya?

 **Disclaimer:** The cast belongs to God, their family, their fans, and their agencies.

—[Rated: T / **BL x STR** / School-Life; Humor; _Lil-bit_ Drama / PRODUCE101 FF]—

.

.

" _Err…_ gue ganggu, ya?"

Menurut Seonho, seniornya yang bernama Park Jihoon itu menggemaskan sekali!

Setiap melihatnya, Seonho benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Terkadang, Seonho juga menguyel-nguyel pipi tembamnya yang sering memerah seperti ceri. Paras kelewat manis dan postur tubuhnya yang mungil seperti Kak Jimin— _guru privatnya_ —membuat Seonho semakin gemas padanya. Terlebih tingkah laku Jihoon yang kadang kekanakan membuat Seonho menganggap Park Jihoon itu seperti adik kecil alih-alih seorang kakak macam Guanlin.

Pokoknya, jika harus membuat _essay_ mengenai Park Jihoon, Seonho mungkin bisa menulis hingga berlembar-lembar karena rasa gemasnya pada pemuda itu.

" _Nggak_ , kok!" – SH / "Iya." – GL, jawab Seonho dan Guanlin berbarengan.

Mendengar jawaban Guanlin, buru-buru Seonho memukul bahunya keras. Inginnya _sih_ Seonho langsung men _judo_ nya, apalagi saat ia menyadari tatapan sendu Jihoon. Namun, mengingat reputasinya sebagai seorang _byeongari_ kalem dan penuh kasih sayang, Seonho memutuskan memukulnya saja. _Ngamuk_ nya nanti saja kalau Kak Jihoon sudah tidak bersama mereka, _ehe_.

"Jangan didengar, Kak! Orang jahat biasa begitu," Seonho mengabaikan ringisan Guanlin dan tersenyum lebar pada Jihoon. "Kakak ada urusan sama Kak Guanlin, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis pada Seonho. "Boleh pinjam kakaknya sebentar, Ho?"

"Jangankan pinjam, ambil saja juga _nggak_ apa-apa!"

"Apaan _sih_ —"

" _Sstt,_ sudah Kakak diam saja!" Seonho melotot ke Guanlin yang hendak melayangkan protes. Usai mendapat dengusan malas darinya, ia pun beralih ke Jihoon. " _Nih_ , Kak, bawa saja Kak Guanlin. Eksistensinya mengganggu soalnya."

Guanlin mendengus sebal, "Kamu _tuh_ kenapa menyebal—"

" _SEONHO_! _JANGAN PULANG DULU LO_!"

Ketiganya menoleh saat mendengar teriakan keras dari arah belakang Seonho.

 _Duh_ , _Jeno mau apa, sih? Perasaanku kok tiba-tiba nggak enak, ya._ — Yoo Seonho, _degem_ yang baru mau pulang sekolah dan _bobo_ sore.

"Kenapa, Jen?" tanya Seonho pada Lee Jeno— _orang yang memanggilnya_ —saat pemuda itu sudah menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ayo, latihan!"

" _HAH_?"

"Latihan, _ayamku sayang_ ," pemuda itu meraih lengan Seonho. "Ayo!"

" _Nggak mauuu~_!" rengek Seonho tanpa sadar waktu teman sekelasnya itu mencoba menariknya pergi dari sana. "Hari ini kita _nggak_ ada jadwal latihan!"

" _Ish_ ," Jeno berdecak. "Jadwal kita diubah karena pertandingan minggu depan!"

" _DEMI APA_? _KOK GUE NGGAK TAHU APA-APA_?"

"Makanya lihat _gc_ sekali-sekali! Lo sibuk main sama Joseph begini _'kan_ jadinya!" sungut Jeno. "Ayo, sebelum Kak Yoongi _ngamuk_ di lapangan!"

"Tapi, gue _nggak_ bawa baju ganti!"

"Gue pinjemin nanti! Pokoknya ayo latihan sekarang!" Jeno pun menari Seonho pergi usai membungkuk sejenak ke arah Guanlin dan Jihoon dan berkata, "Kami pergi dulu, _sunbae_! Permisi!"

Sementara itu, Seonho pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Jeno dengan bibir merengut dan alis tertekuk. _Hah,_ pupus sudah harapannya untuk _bobo_ tampan di rumah sore ini.

—o0o—

"Kenapa?"

Lai Guanlin bukanlah orang yang suka basa-basi.

Sejak kecil, ayahnya selalu mendoktrinnya menjadi pribadi penganut _talk less do more_. Karena hal tersebut, Guanlin tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang irit bicara tapi, selalu bisa melakukan banyak hal. Dan karena hal itu juga, Guanlin pun banyak dipercaya oleh orang-orang untuk memiliki jabatan-jabatan penting di sekolah. _Benar,_ Guanlin dipercaya oleh Choi _songsaennim_ menjadi kapten di tim sepak bola juga dipercaya oleh Byun _songsaennim_ menjadi Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan.

 _Well_ , prestasi yang cukup membanggakan memang.

"Ada yang mau kubeli di _COEX_ , bisa temani ke sana?"

Jika Guanlin harus jujur, pemuda yang sedang bicara di hadapannya saat ini amatlah manis dan menggemaskan. Mungkin jika ia seorang perempuan atau _gay_ , Guanlin bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Namun entah karena otaknya yang korslet atau bagaimana, Guanlin justru cukup merasa terganggu jika harus berhadapan dengannya. _Apalagi terus-terusan seperti perintah ibunya_.

Sungguh, Guanlin tidak membencinya— _sama sekali tidak._

Hanya saja, Guanlin benar-benar tidak bisa _membalas_ sirat penuh makna darinya. Dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Guanlin selalu merasa bersalah dan frustasi saat mereka bersama.

 _Contohnya seperti sekarang_.

"Tapi, gue bawa sepeda," jawab Guanlin.

"Kita bisa pakai taksi," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku akan mentraktirmu _gogi_ dan _Starbucks_ setelahnya! Bagaimana?"

Demi _Mobile Legends_ yang belum diselesaikannya, Guanlin ingin sekali menolaknya.

Namun, melihat manik cokelatnya yang menatapnya penuh harap begini membuat Guanlin _kalah_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

Guanlin benar-benar tidak tega merusak binar cerah dari matanya.

"Hanya sampai pukul enam, ya?" tawar Guanlin pada akhirnya. "Besok gue ada ujian Fisika."

" _Aye-aye, captain_!" jawabnya riang lalu mengamit lengannya dengan gerakan lucu. "Ayo!"

Pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut memimpinnya untuk pergi dari tempat mereka berada.

 _Apa boleh buat_ , batinnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu, diam-diam Guanlin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu membuka _katalk_. Setelah mendapat kontak yang diinginkannya, Guanlin segera mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya. Lalu, usai mendapat balasan yang diinginkannya, ia pun memasukan ponselnya lagi.

 **Lai Guanlin  
** Kakak mau mengantar Jihoon ke COEX sebentar  
Sepedanya Kakak tinggal jadi kamu pakai saja untuk pulang  
Jangan makan malam di luar, oke? Kakak usahakan bawakan sushi nanti  
Semangat latihannya! :)  
 _Read 16.05_

 **Ppiyak** **  
**Ciee yang akhirnya kencan:p  
Siap laksanakan, bos!  
Berarti Kakak hari ini menginap lagi, 'kan? Aku bilang Bunda dulu ya, Kak!  
Makasih, Kak Alin!  
( _Byeongari sent you sticker_ )  
 _Read 16.07_

—o0o—

Waktu sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh saat Seonho mengambil sepeda milik Guanlin di parkiran kendaraan roda dua. Usai memastikan semua barang-barangnya ada di dalam ransel, ia pun segera naik ke sepeda tersebut dan mengayuhnya menuju ke luar sekolah. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya sejuknya angin malam menubruk wajahnya sehingga rasa kantuknya mulai menguap ke mana.

Iya _,_ Seonho memang masih mengantuk.

Bahkan waktu latihan tadi, ia nyaris terkena detensi akibat tertidur saat Kak Yoongi— _pelatih basket sekolahnya sekaligus alumni_ —sedang memberi arahan. Jika saja Jeno dan Justin yang duduk disebelahnya tidak mencubiti pinggangnya, mungkin Seonho tidak bisa mengayuh sepeda seperti ini. _Well_ , bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengayuh saat kakinya _gempor_ karena harus lari dua puluh putaran di sekeliling _gymnasium_? Mungkin yang ada Seonho hanya tinggal nama jika itu terjadi.

Omong-omong soal latihan, entah mengapa Seonho merasa porsi latihannya hari ini benar-benar kelewat wajar. Pemanasan yang biasanya selalu membuat Seonho kelelahan duluan juga terasa lebih ringan. Seonho bahkan hari ini dapat ikut serta dalam tiga pertandingan padahal biasanya ia hanya mampu mengikuti dua pertandingan saja.

 _Agak_ aneh memang _sih_ karena yang melatih timnya hari ini adalah _tiran_ bernama Min Yoongi dan bukan _malaikat_ bernama Jung Jaehyun. Sedikit-banyak Seonho jadi curiga jika pelatihnya itu sedang sakit. Atau jangan-jangan _kesambet_ hantu penunggu _gymnasium_? Namun jika itu benar terjadi, kenapa Seonho tidak melihat Kak Yoongi histeris seperti di acara TV, ya?

" _Kok_ aku jadi penasaran begini, ya?" gumam Seonho saat sepeda yang dikayuhnya sudah memasuki kompleks perumahannya. "Sepertinya aku harus membahas masalah ini dengan anak-anak di grup nanti dari pada penasaran."

Seonho bersiul pelan saat ia sepeda yang dikendarainya sudah memasuki Blok D. Tinggal dua blok dan mengikuti jalan lurus menuju pertigaan, ia akan sampai di rumahnya! _Uh_ , Seonho benar-benar sudah tidak sabar bertemu kasur serta Joseph yang sepertinya sudah merengek minta dipeluk olehnya.

"Kenapa rumahku rasanya jauh sekali, ya? Padahal tinggal mencari pertigaan." — Yoo Seonho, 16 tahun, sudah tidak sabar _tepar_ di kasur.

Dan setelah perjuangan panjang menyusuri jalan lurus menuju pertigaan rumahnya, Seonho tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu langsung menambah laju sepedanya saat balkon kamar kakaknya sudah terlihat jelas dari tempatnya. Dengan semangat kemerdekaan Korea yang dimilikinya, Seonho pun mengayuh cepat sepedanya ke arah persimpangan. Ia bahkan lupa membunyikan bel yang sengaja Guanlin pasang untuk dijadikan _klakson mini_ agar menghindari hal-hal negatif yang mungkin terjadi—

" _E-EH_! _AWAAAAS_!"

 _ **CKIIIT! BRUUUK!**_

—seperti sekarang.

" _D-duh_ …"

Pemuda yang baru mengecat surainya menjadi _brunette_ itu mengaduh saat merasakan perih di siku kirinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan ngilu di sekitar panggulnya yang langsung bertubrukan dengan jalan beraspal di sini. Kaki kirinya juga terasa cukup berat karena sepeda gunung yang digunakannya telah menimpanya dan cukup membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

 _Kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini, ya Tuhan_ , Seonho membatin pilu kala menyadari kondisinya saat ini.

Kemudian saat mendengar ringisan dari arah berlawanan, ia mematung. Sambil menahan perih dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya, Seonho pun beralih pada _sosok_ yang ditabrak ( _atau menabraknya?_ ) juga tengah meringis sambil memegangi lutut kirinya yang berdarah. Dan harus ia akui, sepertinya luka orang itu jauh lebih parah dari punyanya.

"Astaga, Tuhan!"

— **to be continue** —

Halo, semua!

Perkenalkan aku adalah salah satu pembaca FFN yang selama ini belum pernah mempublish cerita apapun di sini, hehehe. Awalnya, aku cuma ingin menjadikan akun ini sebagai akun untuk baca-baca saja. Namun, berhubung sedang libur kuliah dan akan menganggur cukup lama, kuputuskan untuk mempublish cerita selagi senggang.

Well, cerita yang kubuat memang cukup mainstream tapi, kuharap kalian dapat menikmati karyaku ini! :) Oya, berhubung aku masih sangat baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis, aku mohon bimbingan kalian semua, ya! Kuharap kita dapat berteman baik nantinya! :D

Dan terakhir, _**mind to RnR**_?:)


	2. Chapter 2

Jeon Somi adalah gadis yang mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Di antara teman-temannya; ia, Yoojung, dan Jinsol adalah _happy virus_ sekaligus _cry-baby_. Namun diantara ketiganya, Somi adalah _cry-baby_ pertama. Gadis cantik keturunan Kanada ini memang yang paling mudah menangis di antara semua murid di kelas maupun angkatannya. Meski sudah beranjak remaja dan memiliki seorang adik, Somi tidak bisa merubah perilakunya itu. Ia tetap tumbuh sebagai _happy virus_ dan _cry baby_ yang bisa menangis dalam momentum apapun. _Baik momentum yang dimilikinya maupun orang lain_.

Namun entah karena kotak emosinya yang mendadak rusak atau bagaimana, saat ini ia justru tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Jujur, Somi benar-benar butuh menangis agar sesak yang tengah menderanya setidaknya berkurang sedikit sehingga ia bisa bernapas sejenak.

Sayang, itu hanya angannya semata.

Pasalnya, Somi mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi _cry-baby_. Gadis itu hanya dapat termangu dan memandang kosong ke depan. Somi bahkan tidak menyadari pandangan khawatir dan panggilan dari teman-temannya karena terlalu terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

 _Iya_ , lamunannya akan perkataan Bae Jinyoung yang membuatnya _sebegini_ tersiksa.

" _Yya,_ Jeon Somi!"

Akhirnya setelah nyaris setengah jam mengabaikan mereka, Somi memutuskan menoleh. Ia mengukir senyum tipis, "Kenapa?"

"Lo yang kenapa!" Kim Doyeon— _gadis cantik yang paling sering mengomelinya_ —berkata kesal. Sepasang alis pada paras cantiknya nampak bertaut tidak senang, "Sejak bertemu Baejin tadi, lo _kayak_ orang aneh tahu, _nggak_?"

Somi tertawa, "Gue _'kan_ memang aneh. Kalian juga sering bilang begitu."

"Jangan bohong _deh_ , Kak. Gue tahu ada yang _nggak_ beres sama kalian," Seo Herin— _adik kelas yang menjadi sahabatnya juga_ —mengusap bahunya lembut. "Kenapa?"

Somi menggeleng dan tersenyum saja.

"Jinyoung _ngomong_ sesuatu yang buruk, ya?!" Lee Jinsol— _partner kedua Somi dalam menangis_ —bertanya khawatir.

"Som, kalau lo sampai _nggak_ bilang apa-apa ke kami, gue pastikan masalah ini sampai ke Jieqiong, Mina, Tzuyu, dan Chaeyoung!" ancam Doyeon dengan ekspresi sinis.

Somi menatap temannya itu lantas tersenyum lagi, "Gue _nggak_ kenapa-kenapa, Yeon. Serius."

Choi Yoojung— _partner pertama Somi dalam menangis_ —memilih menatap mata Somi yang sudah menyorot ke arah lain. Dan setelah _menyadari_ arti pandangan gadis blasteran tersebut, Yoojung mematung. Segera ia menangkup wajah Somi dan memberikan tatapan _horror_ , "Tolong jangan bilang Baejin akhirnya _ngaku_ , Som!"

Somi akhirnya menatap Yoojung lamat lalu tersenyum lembut. Tadinya, Somi ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Yoojung dengan elakkan. Namun, entah mengapa ia justru mengangguk pada gadis mungil itu. _Ya sudahlah, lagipula Yoojung 'kan yang tahu semuanya,_ batinnya.

"Iya," jawabnya ringan. "Baejin akhirnya _ngaku_."

Sementara Yoojung masih terjebak dalam rasa terkejutnya; Doyeon, Herin, dan Jinsol melirik satu sama lain. Sungguh, ketiganya sama sekali tidak mengerti _arah pembicaraan_ dua teman mereka itu.

Tak lama, Somi sendiri memutuskan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Gue pulang dulu, ya," Somi melambaikan tangannya pada keempat temannya dan tersenyum. "Sampai besok!"

Kemudian, ia buru-buru melipir pergi sebelum Doyeon, Herin, maupun Jinsol sempat bertanya macam-macam padanya.

 _Well_ , Somi terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

Dan juga, ia benar-benar tidak mampu untuk berpikir apapun sekarang.

—o0o—

Di antara _Pocaris_ lainnya, Guanlin adalah orang yang paling membenci kegiatan _berbelanja_ di mall.

Bukannya karena Guanlin tidak mampu atau apa. Hanya saja, Guanlin adalah _introvert_ yang lebih senang berdiam diri di kamar untuk bermain PS atau _nonton_ film di Netflix. Atau jika sedang bosan di kamar, ia akan bersepeda mengelilingi taman kota atau bermain ke rumah Jinyoung. _Sungguh,_ ia bukanlah anak yang senang menghabiskan waktu di _mall_ seperti ini. Namun jika bukan karena untuk _menyenangkan_ Park Jihoon, Guanlin mana mau diajak ke COEX— _ikut berbelanja pula_.

"Lin, menurutmu _hoodie_ ini bagus, tidak?"

 _Hoodie_ yang dimaksud adalah _hoodie couple_ berwarna putih dan hitam. Jika kebanyakan _hoodie_ memiliki desain polos maupun bersablon, _hoodie_ yang Jihoon tunjukan padanya memiliki desain yang berbeda. Keduanya hanya memiliki lambang bintang untuk _hoodie_ hitam dan bulan untuk _hoodie_ putih. Lambang-lambang itu tidak tertera secara jelas di bagian depan _hoodie_ , melainkan tersemat kecil di bagian dada kanan masing-masing. Sederhana tapi, tetap terlihat _classy._ Guanlin harus akui ia cukup menyukai _hoodie_ yang Jihoon tunjukan.

 _Setidaknya ini barang paling_ normal _yang Jihoon tunjukan ke gue_ , Guanlin membatin.

"Bagus," aku Guanlin.

Jihoon menatap Guanlin lamat lalu berkata pelan, "Mau beli ini…"

"Ya, sudah," Guanlin mengendik. "Lo beli saja."

"Tapi, aku mau kamu juga membelinya."

Guanlin terdiam mendengar perkataan Jihoon.

 _Well,_ meski ia dilahirkan sebagai pemuda tak acuh, bukan berarti Guanlin itu tidak peka.

Guanlin sebenarnya sudah menebak bahwa _kemungkinan_ perbincangan seperti ini akan terjadi waktu Jihoon menanyakan pendapatnya sejak tadi. Namun, Guanlin berpura-pura tidak peka dan terfokus pada benda-benda yang Jihoon pilih serta mengabaikan _kemungkinan_ tersebut.

Dan sekarang waktu _kemungkinan_ itu terjadi, Guanlin benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa.

Jika bilang _ya_ , bisa-bisa Jihoon akan semakin salah paham dengan semua ini.

Namun jika bilang _tidak_ , Guanlin sendiri tidak yakin dapat mengatakannya.

 _Hah, apa boleh buat_ , batinnya nelangsa. "Ya, sudah."

"Eh, serius?!"

"Iya," Guanlin mengambil dua _hoodie_ tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil ketika Jihoon menatapnya berbinar. "Lo tunggu di luar saja, biar gue yang bayar."

" _Lho_ , tapi—"

"Nanti lo bayarin gue _Starbucks_ saja, oke?" potong Guanlin.

Jihoon tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengangguk lucu, " _Eum_! Terima kasih!"

Setelah kepergian Jihoon, Guanlin memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kasir. Dia benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari toko ini ( _kalau bisa sih mall-nya sekalian_ ) dan membeli _Frappuccino_. Guanlin benar-benar butuh asupan minuman dingin dan manis sesegera mungkin sebelum _meledak_ menjadi _Hades_ saat ini.

"Hanya ini saja, Kak?" penjaga kasir itu bertanya pada Guanlin waktu ia menyerahkan belanjaannya.

Guanlin hendak mengiyakan tapi, pandangannya jatuh pada boneka _Sally_ — _salah satu karakter di Line_ —berbagai ukuran di etalase belakang kasir. Senyuman tulus terbentuk di wajahnya saat boneka berbentuk anak ayam itu mengingatkannya pada _ppiyak bawel_ kesayangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Guanlin menunjuk boneka berukuran paling besar pada penjaga kasir.

"Saya mau boneka itu satu," kata Guanlin lalu membuka dompetnya.

Kasir tersebut mengangguk paham kemudian mengambil boneka yang Guanlin maksud. Setelah mengambilnya, kasir itu tersenyum ramah pada Guanlin, "Untuk pacarnya ya, Kak?"

Guanlin balas tersenyum, " _Do'a_ -kan saja begitu."

"Semoga lancar ya, Kak," balas kasir itu sambil memeriksa harga barang-barang yang Guanlin inginkan. "Oya, perlu kami bungkus juga bonekanya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Guanlin sopan lalu menyerahkan _black card-_ nya.

Setelah melakukan proses transaksi dengan membayar tagihan, Guanlin langsung memasuk _black card_ -nya lagi ke dalam dompet dan meraih belanjaannya. Ia tersenyum lagi pada kasir tersebut sebelum melipir pergi meninggalkan toko pakaian tersebut.

Entah mengapa, rasa-rasanya Guanlin sungguh tidak sabar untuk pulang sekarang.

—o0o—

 _Azalea's Coffee_ adalah tempat kesukaan Bae Jinyoung untuk menyendiri.

Sejak setahun terakhir, kedai kopi milik kakak sepupunya itu memang telah menjadi destinasi favoritnya di COEX. Meski seringkali dipadati pengunjung, entah mengapa Jinyoung selalu menemukan ruanguntuk menyendiri. Dan meski ia juga harus mengantri lama untuk mendapat _Americano_ buatan Kim Taehyung— _sepupunya_ —Jinyoung tetap saja menyukai kedai ini.

Memang kedai kopi ini tidak seluas _Starbucks_ atau kedai kopi lainnya. Namun, suasana _vintage minimalist_ dengan dominasi warna putih tempat ini selalu membuat Jinyoung merasa di rumah. Terlebih sepupu _nyentrik_ nya yang kebetulan seorang arsitek itu pun menambahkan beberapa rak buku berisi novel-novel berbagai _genre_ sebagai teman minum kopi. Ia juga mendesain kedainya sedemikian rupa sehingga banyak _spot_ bagus untuk berfoto.

 _Well_ , Jinyoung harus akui bahwa sepupunya itu memang sangat jenius dalam mendesain apapun. Tidak heran jika pemuda 25 tahun itu dapat mengantongi banyak keuntungan dari kedai yang awalnya dibuat karena iseng saja. Apalagi sepupunya itu juga ahli sekali dalam meracik kopi. Dan kemahirannya pun sudah diakui oleh banyak _barista_ ternama di Seoul. Sungguh, Jinyoung tidak akan terkejut jika _Azalea_ dikatakan sebagai salah satu kedai kopi ternama di COEX maupun Seoul saat ini.

"Sendirian lagi?"

Jinyoung bergumam _trims_ pada Taehyung saat pemuda itu menghidangkan segelas _Americano_ dingin dan sepiring _Red Velvet_ di mejanya, "Memang bersama siapa lagi?"

"Entahlah," setelah memberi kode pada Jung Hoseok— _salah satu pekerjanya_ —bahwa ia akan bersama Jinyoung, Taehyung pun mendudukan diri di hadapannya. "Mungkin bersama Woojin _ie_ atau Dewi…?"

"Daehwi, Kak," ralat Jinyoung sambil tertawa pelan. Ia menutup _novel_ yang tengah dibacanya lalu beralih pada Taehyung. "Mereka sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk berpacaran, ya?"

"Itu Kakak tahu."

"Astaga, anak kecil jaman sekarang."

Jinyoung menyeringai tipis, "Tahu _sih_ yang pernah _ena-ena_ makanya bisa disebut dewasa."

" _Aset_ lo mau gue jadikan bahan _omelette_?" Taehyung meraih sendok kue yang belum terpakai lantas menjitak Jinyoung dengan itu.

" _Duh_ , masih saja galak padahal sebentar lagi mau menikah," gerutu Jinyoung. "Gue _'kan_ cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda lo _nggak_ lucu," Taehyung mendengus. "Sudah _ah,_ gue mau ke dapur."

Sebelum Taehyung benar-benar meninggalkan kursinya, Jinyoung langsung menarik ujung celemek yang digunakan sang sepupu. Kemudian, pemuda yang selalu berekspresi serius itu menatap Taehyung lekat. Setelahnya ia tersenyum sendu pada Taehyung yang kini memandangnya heran.

"Jangan pergi dulu," bisiknya pelan. "Gue masih ingin ditemani Kakak sekarang."

Taehyung tidak menjawab apa-apa selain mendudukan dirinya. Pemuda kelahiran 1995 itu menarik senyum tipis dan mengacak surai Jinyoung lembut.

"Jadi, lo mau cerita apa?"

—o0o—

"Kamu tuh jadi _cowok_ kenapa _nggak_ bisa hati-hati, _sih_? Gregetan Bunda jadinya."

Yoo Seonho mengaduh saat sang bunda dengan sengaja menekan luka pada sikunya dengan kapas yang sudah dibubuhi _Betadine_. Sambil merengut, ia hendak melayangkan rengekannya. Namun, hal tersebut tidak terealisasikan saat menyadari ada seorang gadis yang kini tengah memerhatikan sambil tersenyum geli di sebelahnya. Akhirnya demi menjaga _image_ , Seonho pun memilih diam dan membiarkan Bunda mengobati lukanya walau dalam hati dia sudah _misuh-misuh_ kesakitan.

"Nak Somi, maafkan anak Tante, ya? Dia memang ceroboh sekali, maklum bungsu," Bunda Yoo berkata usai menempelkan perban pada siku sang anak. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum penuh penyesalan pada gadis di sebelah Seonho.

Jeon Somi— _gadis di sebelah Seonho yang kebetulan adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolah_ —langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum cantik, "Harusnya saya yang minta maaf, Tante. Sebetulnya saya yang menabrak Seonho tadi."

" _Nggak_ , pokoknya ini semua salah Seonho," Bunda Yoo bersikeras sambil menatap gemas anaknya. "Kalau saja dia bisa berhati-hati saat bersepeda, Nak Somi pasti _nggak_ bakal lecet-lecet begini," lanjutnya. " _Duh,_ Tante jadi benar-benar tidakenak membuat _cewek_ cantik luka seperti ini."

Somi tersenyum sopan, "Tidak apa-apa, Tante."

"Terus Bunda enak melihat aku luka-luka begini?" tanya Seonho yang langsung dihadiahi _jeweran manis_ di telinganya. " _A-akh_! Bunda, sakiiiit~!"

"Kamu diam saja, ya. Bunda sekarang masih marah sama kamu, _lho_ ," Bunda Yoo menggerutu lalu melepas jewerannya. Kemudian, ia kembali beralih pada Somi yang tengah menahan tawa. "Nak Somi mau makan apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Tante. Sebentar lagi kakak saya datang jadi saya akan makan bersamanya," tolak Somi halus masih sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"Kalau begitu Tante buatkan teh lemon dan _snack_ saja, ya."

" _Eh_? Tidak perlu, Tan—"

"Perlu," Bunda Yoo memotong ucapan Somi lalu mengusap lembut surai cokelatnya. "Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Tante dan Seonho karena sudah membuat kamu luka begini."

Somi mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lagi, " _A-ah_ , sekali lagi terima kasih, Tante."

Bunda Yoo hanya tersenyum lalu segera melenggang menuju dapur.

Usai kepergian sang bunda, Seonho langsung memutar posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Somi. Pemuda 16 tahun itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sepasang netra cokelatnya memandang Somi bersalah. "Kak," panggilnya. "Maaf ya karena keteledoran gue, Kakak jadi luka-luka seperti ini."

"Ya, ampun," Somi tertawa pelan. "Gue _'kan_ sudah bilang kalau tabrakan tadi murni kesalahan gue. Kalau saja gue jalan di trotoar, kita pasti _nggak_ bakal tabrakan begini," jawab gadis blasteran itu sambil tersenyum pada Seonho. "Maaf, ya?"

Seonho balas tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk penuh semangat. "Oke!" dan masih dengan senyum kekanakannya, ia mengajukan kelingking kanannya pada Somi. "Ayo baikan agar kita tidak ada _slek_ setelah ini!"

Gadis yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Seonho langsung memasang ekspresi gelinya, "Lo serius _ngajak_ in gue baikan pakai jari kelingking?"

"Iya," jawabnya sambil mengangguk polos. "Memang kenapa?"

"Bukannya ini kekanakan _banget_ , ya?" tanya Somi masih dengan senyum gelinya.

"Iya, _sih_ ," Seonho menyengir. "Tapi, baikan seperti ini masih sering gue praktekin ke kakak dan teman-teman gue, _kok_!"

 _Kok, gemas_ (:c) _,_ Somi membatin. "Ya, sudah sini," ia menautkan kelingkingnya ke Seonho dan menggoyang-goyangkan tautan mereka gemas. "Kita baikan, oke?"

"O—"

" _Seonho, kamu sedang apa_?"

Tanpa melepaskan tautan kelingking mereka, dua insan yang baru saja _berbaikan_ itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Menyadari siapa yang baru saja menanyainya, Seonho langsung tersenyum lebar.

" _Kak Alin_!"

— **to be continue** —

 **Author's Note**

Halo, semua!

Aku mau berterima kasih kepada semua yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ceritaku dan memberikan _feedback_ yang kubutuhkan. Serius aku nggak nyangka bakal dapat respon yang baik dari kalian. Aku kaget pas lihat ternyata ada yang mau me- _review,_ mem- _follow,_ dan menjadikan _favourite_ juga:") Huhuhu, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya semua, aku jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini! xD /bow/

 _Btw_ , maaf aku telat _update_ karena keasyikan liburan:") /halah bilang saja malas bikin _chap_ baru/. Terus maaf juga untuk GuanHo _shipper_ karena _chap_ ini mengambil _moment_ PanWink dan SeonMi(?) HEHEHE, ini sesuai dengan alur, kok c:

Dan seperti _chap_ sebelumnya, aku masih membutuhkan bimbingan kalian :D

 _So,_ _ **mind to review**_? :)


End file.
